zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Deku Baba
Deku Babas are recurring enemies in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They are a species of carnivorous plants, somewhat similar in appearance to the real-life venus fly trap. Deku Babas sprout from the ground whenever their roots detect any potential prey. They attack by quickly lashing out at an enemy without provocation. Once killed, a Deku Baba's stem can often be used to fashion Deku Sticks, and they occasionally drop Deku Nuts when they are defeated. In some games, once defeated, a dead Deku Baba's head will harden and inside Deku Seeds can be found. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time '' and Majora's Mask]] Deku Babas can first be found in the tunnel in Kokiri Forest that leads to the meadow of the Great Deku Tree. There are two kinds of Deku Baba, a normal kind and a withered kind, the latter only capable of attacking if Link comes near it. In Master Quest, regular Deku Babas rather than withered ones appear in the entrance hall of the Deku Tree. During the seven years that Link is sealed inside the Sacred Realm, Ganondorf puts a curse on Kokiri Forest, greatly increasing both the number and size of Deku Babas in the area. Link successfully breaks the curse by defeating Phantom Ganon in the Forest Temple and freeing Saria, now the Sage of Forest. As a result, the Great Deku Sprout is allowed to grow and the evil Deku Babas are banished from Kokiri Forest. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Deku Babas can be encountered in various areas of Termina, but are most prevalent in the Southern Swamp. Both the withered and the normal type of Deku Baba appear, along with two new sub-species of Deku Baba; the first being a seemingly newly grown Deku Baba that does not have a stem. These can only attack when Link walks into them. These can be easily killed for Deku Nuts. The other, the Bio Deku Baba appears in the Great Bay Temple and Stone Tower Temple. Bio Deku Babas can seemingly survive both on land and in water. Only the Powder Keg is able to defeat it in one blow; anything else will sever the stem, allowing the plant to walk freely around its environment, during which it can be defeated with any damaging weapon. While underwater, Zora Link's electric barrier attack is also quite effective. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Deku Babas appear in the Faron Woods as well as the Forest Temple and oddly enough, in the City in the Sky. In this game, they can attack by clamping onto victims with their jaws, immobilizing them until they manage to break loose. There are also some other new variations of the Deku Baba. The Baba Serpent is a strange, red-tinted breed that can survive even when their stems are cut, similar to the Bio Deku Baba. The Big Babas are giant Deku Babas that can crush an enemy with their heads. This breed also has a Deku Like by the end of its stem. Additionally, Diababa, the boss of the Forest Temple, appears to be a giant Deku Baba mutated by the Fused Shadow. When Deku Babas are defeated, their heads dry up and can be smashed to reveal Pumpkin Seeds, which can be used as ammunition for the Slingshot. Gallery File:Withered Deku Baba.png|A withered Deku Baba from Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask See also *Baba Serpent *Big Baba *Big Deku Baba *Bio Deku Baba *Boko Baba *Diababa *Fire Baba *Mini Baba *Twilight Baba Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess enemies